365 Days Of Notes
by woahmondler
Summary: Its Monicas birthday and Chandler gets her the sweetest thing ever! This is a Mondler one-shot that is pure fluff. Set in season 5 everyone knows about them. R&R


**I haven't written anything in a little while so this a short Mondler one-shot to get back in the hang of things. WARNING: This is pure fluff. Set in season 5 on Monica's birthday. Everyone knows about them already.**

For Monica's birthday this year the gang decided to just chill and enjoy spending time together, they had all found about Chandler and Monica about 2 weeks ago, so they were still getting used to it. Ross and Rachel and Rachel were sitting on the couch both with a beer in hand. Phoebe and Joey were sitting on the floor leaned up against the couch, and Monica was sitting on Chandlers lap, he had his arms wrapped around her and they were sitting in the chair next to the couch.

Ross looked over at them sitting in the chair and said, "Ugh, guys I understand your a couple and you love each other but do you really have to be so touchy feely!"

"Yes! Yes we do have to be this touchy feely. And considering your getting uncomfortable with this, Im assuming your not going to be so happy about this." He leaned in and gave Monica a quick kiss on the lips.

"And on that note. Im gonna I think we're gonna get outta here." Joey said starting to get up.

"Wait you guys I wanted to properly thank all of you." Monica started. "Rachel thank you for the boots. Ross thanks for the new cooking set. Phoebes thanks for the book. Joey thanks for the...premium box of condoms. I guess." Joey winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "And last but definitely not least," She turned to Chandler. "Thank you for the bracelet. I love it, and I love you!" She gave him a quick peck.

"I love you too! Thanks for being born." He told her.

"Ok, seriosuly now we're leaving!" Ross said getting up.

"Bye you guys! Thanks again!" Monica yelled out to them as the four of them left.

Monica got up out of the chair and started walking over to the kitchen. She didn't get very far before Chandler grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him.

"So I think it's about time to give you your other present." He said and smiled at her.

"And, what would that be?" She said attempting to play along.

"Oh, get your head out of the gutter. Before we do that, theres actually another present I wanted to give you." He pulled her into her bedroom and grabbed another present out from under her bed. "I figured that considering our friends heard us say our first 'I love you's' I would give this to you in private."

He handed her a small striped box. She took off the lid and picked up a jar filled with little folded up papers.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Turn it around."

She turned the jar around and found a note taped to it. The note read:

 _Directions:_

 _Inside this "365 Note Jar", you will find three hundred and sixty-five notes._

 _Each morning, you can pick one out and read it to start off your day with the smile_

 _you know I love._

 _Rules:_

 _One a day, Mon. No cheating._

 _I Love You_

 _Key:_

 _Red: I love how..._

 _Purple: Remember when..._

 _White: We're Doing This_

Tears were filling up in her eyes. "Oh my god! This is the sweetest thing anyones ever done for me! How did you think of this idea?"

"Well, I was sitting in the coffee house the other day thinking about what I was gonna get the most perfect thing in the world. I had no clue what to get you, all I knew was I loved you and I had to make it perfect and meaningful. Then I looked up and saw on this magazine something about writing down all your happy thoughts and reading one a day. Then I came up with this idea and it wasn't hard at all. I figured out the categories and just started writing down everything I felt."

At this point tears were streaming down her face. "Oh my god. This is definitely the best birthday ever. Thank you, thank you so much! And thank you for dealing with me, and"

"Woah woah woah, I have to stop you right there. There's nothing to deal with, your perfect."

She smiled. He pulled her into a tight hug. She was still slightly crying. "Thank you, for everything. For when being there for me even when we were just friends, for these past 7 months, for everything. I love you!" She mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

 **Your welcome for the fluff. I know this is only a one shot but I really want to know what you guys think so please review!**


End file.
